Otto's Life
by hiveluver
Summary: I decided to write a story of Otto's ongoing life if he didn't go to H.I.V.E... Thats all I really have to say, haha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something told me I should write this, and I thought, why not. This is a story of what would've happened if Otto had not been taken to H.I.V.E. I am thinking about one for Shelby, Wing and Laura as well, but I'm not sure. For now, enjoy!**

Otto walked back into St. Sebastian's Orphanage. It had been a long day, tricking the prime minister, and all he really wanted was some rest. It was late at night, so he suspected everyone was in bed.

Otto, as quietly as possible, got ready for bed and went to sleep. He dreamed of going to a villainous school, meeting friends, Wing, Shelby and Laura, and then trying to escape. He had no parents in this dream, and there was a villain named Overlord. He then had issues with a woman named Anastasia Furan. It was quite a long dream, and he woke up around 10:30 the next day. He stood up. Penny and Tom were waiting outside.

"I was going to ask how it went, but I think we saw enough on TV," Tom said, grinning at Otto.

"A little too much if you ask me," Penny said with a giggle. **A/N: I can't write her name without thinking of Penny from the Big Bang Theory, lol**

"Yeah, thought I'd do a little extra. Regardless, no more of him now, our orphanage is saved!" Otto said.

"Yeah, thanks Otto, if it weren't for you, well... i'm not sure." Tom said.

"Otto, while you were gone, Isla got adopted; her and Oliver are split apart now," Penny said.

"Oh, no more romance you telling me then?" Otto asked.

"Yup; no more!" Penny said happily.

"Well, imma get something to eat. We can talk in my office later, if you want," Otto said.

/

Across the orphanage, 2 girls were fighting.

"OTTO IS MINE!" Zara yelled at her friend Megan.

"No! He was my crush first!" Megan yelled back.

"Says who?" Zara asked, her arms crossed.

"Me!" Megan yelled. Hitting Zara in the face.

"Oh you did not!" Zara yelled, pushing Megan with both arms. The girls began punching eachother like crazy.

"Woah woah woah!" Penny yelled, running into them and pushing them apart, "Talk to me about this, don't fight," She pushed them into the room, onto a bed.

"Zara wants Otto but he's mine!" Megan yelled.

"Megan's wrong, he is MINE!" Zara yelled back. Penny sighed.

"Girls, he wants no part in romance, he told me himself," Penny said.

"Ya right," Zara said.

"So now you're talking to him?" Megan asked.

"I've always been his friend, you know that," Penny said. With that, she stood up and left.

/

"Yeah, then Megan and Zara started punching each other," Penny said.

"Just over me?" Otto asked.

"Just over you." Penny nodded.

"That ridiculous," Otto said.

"I told them you wanted no part in romance," Penny said.

"Oh, thank you, I really don't need Zara nor Megan coming anywhere near me with a valentine," Otto said.

"Ya, oh well, you'll just have to ignore them," Penny said.

"Yeah, anyways, do like Tom?" Otto asked out of nowhere.

"What? No," Penny said, surprised. Otto smiled to himself, continuing his paperwork.

/

"Hey, Megan," Zara called, seeing her friend walking up the hall, "I wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier,"

"Nah Zara, don't worry about it, we just had a stupid fight. Lets just pretend it never happened," Megan said.

"Yea, good idea. We can just both obsess over Otto together!" Megan said.

"Oh yeah!" Zara said, "And we can annoy Penny by pretending we still hate each other,"

"Yeah!" Megan said.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I am currently thinking up idea for doing stories like this for Laura, Wing and Shelby... Anyways, enjoy!**

"Otto, we're going out, do you need anything?" Penny asked Otto.

"Well, I could use a new fan, this one sucks," Otto replied. He in fact never turned the fan on, because it was so noisy.

"Yeah, we're going to Miss Barkers house, so we'll come back with anything we find useful. She has so much money she can just buy a new fan." Tom said as they exited the room.

Otto read all the newspaper headlines that continued to obsess over what the Prime Minister had done at the Press Conference. Otto enjoyed reading all the authors, wondering what might have driven him to do such a thing. Otto always wondered if anyone imagined it was a 13 year old boy.

He set the newspapers down and stood up. He decided to spend a few hours at the library. He had read all of the books in the orphanage, so that was what the library was for. He left his office.

As Otto head towards the door, Megan and Zara stood nearby it.

"Hey Otto," They said in unison, giving a small wave and a flirty smile.

"Hi," Otto said, leaving the orphanage.

/

"He said hi to us!" Megan said with cheer in her voice as her and Zara wrote in their diaries.

"I know! I think he has a crush on one of us!" Zara said. They both gave high-pitched fangirl screams.

"Shut up," A boy said from the hallway. Megan glared at him and Zara decided to ignore him.

"I am going to get him a book," Megan said.

"Yeah, we should give him a present together!" Zara suggested.

"No, the book is my thing," Megan said.

"Fine," Zara sighed, "I'll just give him a notebook," 

"Cool," Megan said, "Wanna go to the store?"

"Sure, lets go," Zara said, and they stood up.

/

Otto sat in the library, absorbing all of the information in the book. It was an interesting book, about circuits and how they work. Otto was fascinated. He finished the last couple of pages in the book.

A girl came up to him. _Oh god, _Otto thought as she approached.

"Hey, your name is Otto, correct?" She asked. Otto nodded. He thought she looked familiar.

"Oh, well, I am Morgan Ranger, we used to go to school together back in Elementary School, and, I was wondering, why don't you go to school anymore?" She asked.

"Well, Ms. McReedy **A/N: Oh that better be her name I haven't read book 1 in 3 weeks** the woman who runs my orphanage, teaches me. Why do you ask?" Otto asked, curious to her questioning.

"Well, everyone at school wonders where you went; you should come back, even if you have all A+ in everything. They miss you correcting the teacher. It wasted time in class." Morgan said.

Otto thought for a moment. He always thought about going back to public school, to make friends, then read on his own when he could. He thought about this for a second.

"Well, I'm thinking of going back. Nice talking to you Morgan, but I have to be back by 3:00, so i'll cya another time." Otto said, standing up and leaving.

"Okay, bye Otto," Otto said.

/

Penny knocked on Otto's office door.

"Come in!" Otto yelled, quickly stuffing the notes he had been writing away, in case it was someone he didn't trust. Penny and Tom walked in with his new fan.

"Hey, thanks guys," Otto said. He put the old fan on the floor and placed his new fan on the desk.

"Hey, anytime." Penny said.

"Yeah, whatever you need, just tell us," Tom said.

"So, what was Miss. Baker's house like? Overly humungous? Expensive stuff everywhere?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, well, she has minus about 5 of her expensive items now, but yeah," Penny said.

"Yep, just like any other rich person who you've come across," Otto said with a giggle.

"That's how we roll," Tom said.

"Yep, well, I'll cya guys later," Otto said.

"Yeah, let us know if you need us to steal anything," Penny said with a wink.

"Of course," Otto said as they exited his office.

**A/N: Okay, so I am going to most likely put Laura's out next. I am having an easier time brainstorming for hers than I am with Wing and Shelby's... Wing's will be hard, but I really wanna do it! So I will try to get out another chapter for Otto soon, and the first chapter for the others. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Laura's Story should be posted soon! I am still just fixing bits and pieces. Anyways, enjoy Otto's ongoing life!**

"Hey Tom," Otto said as Tom entered the room where Otto was reading a book.

"Hey Otto," Tom said, coming over to him.

"I am going back to public school," Otto said.

"What?" Tom shouted, stunned. He caught the attention of the other kids in the room.

"Yeah, I talked to a girl at the library yesterday and she said I should come back," Otto said, "So I talked to Ms. McReedy and she said why not,"

"Well, I guess I'll cya at school Monday then?" Tom asked with a smile.

"I guess so," Otto replied.

/

"Megan!" Zara called.

"Hey Zar," Megan said.

"I am giving Otto his present today," Zara said.

"Oh, well, I was going to today, but I guess it can wait. I can do it tomorrow, so he doesn't think its planned," Megan said.

"Okay cool," Zara said.

/

"So Otto, you're signed up for school. You're sure you want to go back?" Ms. McReedy asked him.

"Yeah, I'll just teach myself at home too. I just need to soicalize with other people besides everyone at this orphanage," Otto said.

"I see, Otto; that is a very mature decision," Ms. McReedy said.

"Thanks, Ms. McReedy. I am going to grab some stuff from my office that I can use as school supplies, I'll see you later," Otto said, walking towards his office. He then realized he would be like any other typical new kid. Monday was the first day back after summer. When he got to his office, he opened up cupboards of supplies to see what could work for school.

Otto had just began putting stuff in his old backpack when there was a knock on the door.

He walked over to open the door. Standing on the other side was Zara. He then remembered what Penny had told him a few days ago, and decided to play it cool.

"Hi," Otto said. Zara handed him a notebook.

"I bought this for you, with my own money. I know how much you like to write," Zara said with a flirty smile. _Oh god, _Otto thought.

"Thanks," Otto said, closing the door. _Thank god thats over,_ He thought to himself.

"Bye Otto!" Zara yelled from the other side of the door. Otto rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing.

/

"He said 'Thanks!'" Zara said to Megan excitedly. They both fangirl screamed.

"OMG I can't wait to give him his present from me!" Megan said excitedly.

"Hey doesn't like you guys," someone called from the hall.

/

Penny ran as fast as she could to keep Megan and Zara from finding out it was her. She was surprised they weren't fighting. She'd seen enough of that over the past couple of days.

Penny ran right into Otto's office and locked the door behind her. Tom and Otto were sitting on the ground on a small rug and Penny went to join them

"Since Otto is joining our school, I'm just telling him all about everyone," Tom said. Penny nodded.

"Nice, well, I am just going to hide in here for awhile for reasons," Penny said.

There was a firm knock on the door.

"Come in!" Otto yelled. Then he remembered it was locked.

"It's locked!" Came the voices of Zara and Megan.

"Don't open it," Penny whispered as Otto began to stand up. Otto nodded.

"No it's not," Otto yelled, smiling. This was going to be fun.

"OPEN IT!" Zara screamed.

"I CAN'T!" Otto yelled back.

"YES YOU CAN!" Megan yelled.

Megan and Zara kept yelling. Otto, Penny and Tom pretended they couldn't hear, but continued laughing.

"I am going to tell Jack!" Megan yelled, hearing the laughs. Jack was Megan's big brother who also was at the St. Sebastian's orphanage. Though they fought a lot, Jack didn't tolerate anyone being mean to Megan in any way. Otto's face drained of color.

"Lets get out of here, and far, far away," Tom said.

"Well, we could hide in the closet in case Jack breaks down the door," Penny suggested. Otto walked over to the empty closet and opened the door. Penny, Tom and him stepped in. They stood in there for about 5 minutes before Jack was pounding on the door, yelling and swearing at them. The 3 crouched down in the closet and stayed as silent as possible. This was going to be a long time.

/

Jack continued pounding on the door. Megan and Zara stood nearby, waiting.

"I hate Otto, I don't have a crush on him anymore," Zara said.

"Me neither," Megan said.

"We need to plot revenge," Zara said.

/

"Did anyone else hear that?" Penny whispered quieter than any whisper she, Otto or Tom had ever heard.

"Yes; Zara and Megan are plotting revenge," Otto said unbelievably quiet. It was almost breathless.

They finally heard the door break down from the constant pressure. They 3 grew very silent, as they heard Jack rip open cupboards and such, searching for Penny, Otto and Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, its been awhile since I updated this. **

Penny, Tom and Otto stayed very quiet. They'd expected Jack to already have checked the closet, but they could still hear him looking through stuff. Suddenly something dawned on Otto. A few years back, he'd found a secret tunnel in this closet. It was only a crawlable space, but that might be thier only way out. He, quietly as possible, reached down and opened the small door to the crawl space. Penny and Tom caught onto what he was doing. Otto gestured for Penny to go first so she went first. She went in fairly quietly, and Tom went next. As Otto climbed in, he made a little noise.

"In the closet I see," He heard Jack say. He heard him begin to walk towards the closet. He quickly climbed further into the tunnel that Tom and Penny were already climbing through. He could hear Jack in the closet, furiously yelling. Even if he discovered that they were in the tunnel, his muscular frame was unlikely to fit in that tunnel.

"Here," Penny whispered. She was near a tiny door in the wall. She opened it a little bit and looked out of it. She opened it all the way and climbed out. After Tom climbed through, Otto realized that they were free. They were outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"YOU SUCK!" Megan yelled at Jack.

"Quit talking to yourself Meg!" Jack yelled back.

"You couldn't even save me from bullies!" Megan yelled back.

"Its not my fault you can't stand up to them on your own!" Jack argued. This left Zara feeling very awkward, Megan and Jack fighting as she stood there, doing nothing.

"I don't care Jack, I hate you!" Megan said, shoving him. He shoved her back, and she slammed into the wall.

Zara sighed. This was going to be a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, I'm not going back inside for the rest of the day. I don't want to get beaten up by Jack," Penny said as Otto, Tom and her walked on the sidewalks of London.

"Good idea. Surely he'll bring Megan and Zara to fight with him, both of which we can beat easily, but Jack, even if all 3 of us fought him at once, it would be impossible," Otto said. He looked at his watch. It was 5:00. In a few hours, it would get dark. And he had school tomorrow.

"Okay, lets say we go back soon. We can hide in my office until it seems safe enough to leave, and then in the morning we won't be too tired for school," Otto said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack sighed as he walked down the hallway. He always needed to protect his sister, he knew that, but the thing was, she was easy to get angry at. Megan and Zara were ridiculous when it came to boys, and Jack didn't like it. When he got to his room, he found his friend Edward reading a book.

"Hey, ed," Jack said, walking to where Edward was.

"Hey Jack, I heard Megan complaining about you. What happened now?" Edward asked, putting his book down.

"She's angry cause I didn't beat up Otto, Tom and Penny," Jack said.

"What'd they do to her?" Edward asked.

"I really don't know," Jack said.

"Which is why they made up spying,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is so boring," Penny said, as Otto packed his school bag for the morning.

"I know, I know, we're just trying not to get beaten up by Jack," Otto said.

"Don't worry, Pen, its almost 10:00," Tom said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Otto called.

"Edward!" Came the answer.

"Come in," Otto said. Edward walked in.

"Hey, uh, Jack sent me," Edward said.

"Oh god, what?" Otto asked irritated.

"He wants you guys to help in his mission of revenge on Megan and Zara, it'll be really funny," Edward explained.

"Uh, I'm in, as long as he doesn't beat us up," Tom said after a couple seconds.

"Same," Otto said. Everyone looked at Penny.

"I'm in," Penny said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay I'm actually updating lots of things lately lol… Chapter 5 is here!**

Otto, Penny and Tom began walking down the road to their school. Otto knew he'd probably get kicked out of school, but it was worth a shot.

"So, what do you think Jack is going to suggest tonight?" Penny asked. Penny, Tom, Otto, Edward and Jack were going to plot their plan to humiliate Megan and Zara after school, in Otto's office.

"I'm not sure, I don't even really know if we should be trusting Jack yet," Otto said.

"We'll give him a chance," Tom said, "But as long as he doesn't beat us up, everything should go smoothly,"

"Agreed," Otto said as they turned the corner and began walking to the entrance of the school. The school was conveniently only a half mile from the orphanage. Otto saw Morgan up ahead.

"Hey Morgan," He said.

"Hey Otto," She said, smiling and walking to where he, Tom and Penny were walking, "Hi Tom, Penny,"

"Hey," Tom and Penny said in unison.

"HEY OTTO!" A voice called. Otto looked to see his friend, Edmund, who he used to hang out with all the time.

"Edmund!" He said.

"When did you come back?" Edmund asked.

"Today, duh," Otto said with a grin.

"Well where did you go?" Edmund asked.

"The uh, woman who runs the orphanage taught me," Otto lied.

"Oh, did you correct her too?" Edmund asked.

"Of course," Otto said with a laugh.

"Well, we should get to our classes guys," Morgan said. Everyone agreed and made their way inside.

###AFTER SCHOOL

"Well, today wasn't terrible," Edmund said.

"I'd agree, once teachers start explaining things, however, that will be a challenge for me to keep my mouth shut," Otto said.

"Can't wait until that happens," Edmund said.

"Hey guys," Morgan said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Morgan," Edmund said.

"You guys wanna go to the coffee shop?" Morgan asked.

"I was gonna walk home with Penny and Tom, I'll ask them if it's okay," Otto said.

"They can come if they'd like to," Morgan said. Penny and Tom approached.

"Hey Otto, ready to walk home?" Penny asked.

"Oh ya, can I go to the coffee shop with Morgan and Edmund? You guys can come too if you'd like," Otto said.

"Otto, we have to talk to Jack and Edward after school," Penny said.

"Ooooh… well, can I go anyways and say I got detention?" Otto asked.

"Sure, do what you'd like," Penny said.

"Okay, see ya guys," Otto said as Tom and Penny began walking.

###LATER AT THE COFFEE SHOP

"So, what do you guys think of the new school year so far?" Morgan asked.

"Eh, the teachers seem nice, besides Mrs. Stephens," Edmund said.

"Agreed, she seems like she's got a little too much annoying and not enough nice," Morgan said.

"True," Otto said, "I'll be honest, it's weird coming to school again. I'm so used to being in the orphanage all the time,"

"Well hey, now you'll get out more, and hang with your best bro," Edmund said.

"True," Otto said with a laugh.

"That girl Patricia called you hot, by the way," Morgan said.

"Ew what the hell?" Otto said.

"You should be flattered, Otto," Morgan said.

"Yeah but Patricia's gross," Otto said.

"Yeah, and wicked clingy," Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you guys were friends," Edmund said.

"I hate her, she's annoying," Morgan said.

"Hate's a strong word," Otto said.

"Haha, funny Otto," Morgan said sarcastically.

"Well Otto does have a point when he says that, you guys have been hanging out for like 6 years," Edmund said.

"I guess," Morgan said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll update again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I say, we light them on fire," Jack said.

"No," Otto said for the 10th time in the past minute. Jack's plans for revenge were all violent, and that's not the direction Otto thought this would go in.

"Why don't we just embarrass them or something?" Penny suggested, "like cut holes in their clothes, or drop paint on them in front of a lot of people,"

"Hmm," Edward said, "how about we scare them in front of boys their age? Make them have a really babyish reaction and stuff,"

"You might be onto something," Penny said.

"The question is, how would we do that?" Otto asked.

"Well, when they're in class, they're with boys they probably think are cute," Penny said.

"Yea, we should all ask to go to the bathroom at the same time in our classes, and meet up in the courtyard of the middle school," Edward suggested.

"Yeah, and then we can embarrass them," Tom said.

"What would we do though?" Edward asked.

"Well, I have some perfume that smells _really _bad, because i stole it from someone and it's probably not perfume," Penny said, "It's in liquid form, we could drop it on them,"

"That's a good idea, Penny," Otto said.

"Thanks," Penny said, "And I have some perfume that smells good when you only put a little bit on, but when you put a lot on, it smells _awful_,"

"Oooh we could put that on their clothes!" Jack said.

"Genius!" Tom said.

"Guys," Otto said, "This is gonna be way too much fun."

###

"Now that I think about it, this idea is sort of dumb," Penny said to Tom.

"Ya, but you know Megan and Zara. Maybe this will take them down a peg, and you know they overreact to just about everything. Their reaction will be hilarious," Tom replied.

"Oh, are we gonna videotape it? That'd be kind of fun," Penny said.

"Ya, we could steal one I guess," Tom said.

"Okay, some annoying, bitchy rich girl Felicia in my class lives in one of those huge estates," Penny said, "I'll find out which one is her's in the directory. She's gotta have a camera,"

"What if she's home?" Tom asked.

"Well she's going to Austria in 2 days," Penny said, "Do you think Otto, Jack and Edward will be okay with putting it off for that long?"

"I'll talk to Otto," Tom said.

###

"Hey, Otto," Tom said, walking into Otto's office.

"Hey Tom," Otto said, putting down his book, "What's up?"

"Well, Penny and I were wondering if we could hold off the operation for a little while. See there's this total bitch Felicia in her class and she wants to steal a camera from her and videotape our revenge on Megan and Zara on video," Tom said.

"How long, and why do we have to hold it off?" Otto asked.

"Well, she's going to Austria in 2 days," Tom said,

"Well, to be safe, we won't be able to steal it for 3 days," Otto said, "I'm cool with it, It sounds like you and Penny are cool with it, I'll see what Jack and Edward think,"

"Well, majority rule," Tom said.

"Whatever, we'll hold it off I guess," Otto said.

"Cool, thanks Otto," Tom said, exiting Otto's office

### 3 days later.

Otto, Penny, Tom, Jack and Edward stood at the end of the road where Felicia's estate was located.

"So Edward and Jack, you guys are gonna stay here and let us know if you see any police coming," Penny said, "Tom, Otto and I are going in."

"Penny is gonna get us inside, once we're inside, we're gonna split up and look for a camera," Otto said.

"Triple revenge," Penny said as they started walking towards Felicia's estate, "Megan, Zara and Felicia all at once,"

"Ya, this is pretty badass," Tom said.

### 20 minutes later.

"FOUND IT!" Penny yelled from upstairs. Tom and Otto walked to her and looked at the camera.

"Perfect, now we need to get out of here," Otto said.

### Next Day.

"As you can see, the point would be plotted in the 4th quadrant," Mrs. Martin paused, "Yes, Otto?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Otto said. Mrs. Martin rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Otto," She said, "Next time, wait until i'm done explaining something, or the answer will be no," and she continued to talk about plotting points.

Otto walked to the meeting spot in the school courtyard, where Penny, Tom, Edward and Jack already were.

"Alright guys, we need to do this quickly," Otto said, "Is the camera in place, Penny?"

"Yup," Penny said, where she had a tablet with the camera's view being shown on it. The camera ended up being more useful than they had originally expected. They now knew exactly where Megan and Zara were sitting, and their movements. The plan was for them to get into the ceiling, find out which ceiling board Megan and Zara were below, pull it out, and dump the liquid on them, very quickly, put the ceiling board back, and then get back to class.

Going through the ceiling was harder than they expected. It took awhile for them to find the correct classroom. Penny looked at the tablet, and began pushing a few ceiling boards to find out when they were above Megan and Zara. She eventually found the right one. She gave the rest of the group a thumbs up, and Jack, Otto and Tom got ready with the liquid while Penny and Edward took out the ceiling board. A few kids noticed, so Jack, Otto and Tom had to dump the liquid fast, without looking, so their faces wouldn't be seen. They knew they hit the correct people when they heard Megan and Zara's screams. They giggled and heard the rest of the class laughing, and quickly rushed out, especially when the teacher started yelling.

### 8 days later.

Penny, Tom and Otto sat in the cafe, watching the footage again and again. It had been more than a week, but the footage hadn't gotten old.

"Wow, never won't be funny," Tom said, "I'll be right back," he got up and went to the restroom.

"Wow, just too great that we didn't get caught," Penny said, "You know what, I'm gonna go get another milkshake. Want anything?"

"No thanks, nothing for this revengster," Otto said, smiling.

"Don't ever say that again," Penny said laughing, and walked to the cash register. Otto turned the footage on. Suddenly, a woman took a picture of him.

"You stole my camera!" She yelled.

"No… I didn't take any camera… I bought this one," Otto said,

"It says my last name on it!" The woman yelled. Crap, Otto thought, this must be Felicia's mom. Otto lept up and ran.

"I'm reporting you to the police! I have your picture!" The woman yelled, and then walked out of the cafe, but Otto was already long gone.


End file.
